By the Moon and the Stars
by Demelza
Summary: If you could express everything in your life you felt with infallible words, what lyrics would you use? ..... minor language, and singing ... ;)


**By the Moon and the Stars  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **  
by Demelza (demelza81@yahoo.co.nz)  
  
Third Watch does not in any way belong to me. Third Watch belongs to NBC, Warner Brother's, John Wells and its other owners. None of the lyrics featured herein belong to me either, they belong to their respective owners (please see Footnote at the end of story for song titles). The only thing I own is the arrangement of words herein ;)  
  
Dedicated to Angie, for all her wonderful help, to which I am forever indebted.  
  
As a side note, this story does not run along any particular time line (as in, actual physical time within this story)... it is set from the SLV episode and _before_, only. However, some actual events in this story are inaccurate, I know... but it's only Fan Fiction, so just ignore any inaccuracies if you can. Cheers... :) Oh, and each section of the story (scene breaks) are indicated like this:  
  
~  
_  
If you could express everything in your life you felt with infallible words, what lyrics would you use?_   


~

  


Here it was again, another Friday night. The Crew of the Five-Five police, fire and emergency services shift had ended, and it was time to break free for the weekend ahead.  
  
"You headed home?" Bosco asked Faith, unlocking the door of his car. She was a few feet from the car when she turned back to him, nodding. "Need a ride?"  
  
Faith swallowed, "Yeah, actually." She said.  
  
He gave a quick smile, then climbed in behind the wheel. Faith was in the car only moments later, "Thanks."  
  
"Sure." He replied, and started the engine. The car roared to life, and he moved the gear stick into reverse and begun to pull out of the parking space.  
  
Across the other side of the parking lot, Sully, Ty, Alex and Doc had gathered by Doc's car. "...sure, I've got room," he nodded to the men.  
  
Carlos waltzed up to the gathered group, "Hey guys, you heading home?" He asked, his question more directed at Alex and Ty, than Sully and Doc.  
  
"Of course," Alex hooked her arm in Ty's, "You?"  
  
"Hmpf." The young paramedic retorted, "Alls I've got to say to you is....." he said, walking a few steps away before turning back around, a certain, 'bounce' to his step. "Ooh stick you, Ooh stick you! Your mama, your daddy...your greasy, greasy grandmammy...you got a hole in your panty..." he grinned, looking at Alex, receiving a glare from Ty. But he continued on. "Got a big behind like Frankenstein...going beep-beep-beep down Sesame Street..." he sung, flapping his wings like a bird, "Toot-toot-toot wear army boots...in your ear with a can of beer...up your butt with a coconut.....OOOHHHH!" He laughed hysterically, "Ooh stick you, your mama too...and your daddy...ooh..."  
  
With one large step outward, Ty took a swing, and hit Carlos squarely in the jaw. Shutting the young man up instantly. "About time you shut up." He stepped backward to Alex, putting his arm around her waist, "You need to grow up man."  
  
As the two young lovers walked past, Sully looked toward the young paramedic, shaking his head disapprovingly. With that, he and Doc climbed into the car, along with Alex and Ty.  
  
Over by the firehouse, Jimmy laughed, shaking his head at an angry Carlos as he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Moron."  
  
"Shut up Jimmy."  
  
He apologized, nodding toward the footpath to their right, that led to his car, "Give you a ride?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'll walk."  
  
"I'll drop you off, come on." He ignored her, putting his arm around her shoulder, and walked her to his car.  
  
Reluctantly, Kim got in the car once Jimmy had unlocked the door. She had just climbed in when he flicked the radio station on, there was some hard rock playing and it throbbed at every part of her brain. "Can you shut that off?" She asked nicely, but her voice showing the pain she felt.  
  
Jimmy obediently turned the radio off, before starting the engine. Because the car had been reversed into the parking lot at the beginning of his shift, Jimmy knocked the gears into first and pulled the car out nice and easily.  
  
The ride to Kim's place was near quiet, until Jimmy put in a cassette tape. Fearing that it was going to be hard rock, Kim covered her ears as he turned the radio back on. But she was wrong, it was Elvis Presley. Uncovering her ears, she relaxed a little, just listening to the songs. In all, four had played, when Jimmy started to sing along with the last one. She couldn't remember the title, but remembered it to be one of his absolute favorites.  
  
As they pulled up to her apartment, Kim turned down the tape deck, turning to face him, "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"Anytime." He partly smiled back. "Hey Kim..." he called, just as she'd climbed out of the car.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned back to him.  
  
"See you at work tomorrow."  
  
Kim only nodded, then turned back around, headed to the front door.  
  
~  
  
Across town, Doc had dropped Sully off home to his apartment, and then took Ty and Alex to Ty's place. "Have a good night guys," he called behind them as they went up the front steps. He smiled knowingly from within his car, before driving off.  
  
"So..." Alex said to Ty as they stepped up to his and Carlos' apartment door, "Am I staying?"  
  
Ty smiled down at her, "When I fall in love it will be forever...or I'll never fall in love..."  
  
"Ty..."  
  
"In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's begun... and too many moonlight kisses, seem to cool in the warmth of the sun."  
  
Alex smiled up at Ty, and begun singing the next part, "When I give my heart it will be completely, or I'll never give my heart..."  
  
Smiling, the sung together. "And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too...is when I fall in love with you," and as the last few words came out, the couple leant in and shared a tender kiss.  
  
~  
  
"So I'll see you at roll call tomorrow?" Bosco asked Faith, the air between them almost deadly. They sat outside her apartment building, she had to go inside, but something had drawn her to stay.  
  
Faith turned to him, "Yeah. You?"  
  
"Course," he nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Did you hear Carlos as we drove past?" Bosco asked, breaking some of blades of silence between them, a smirk appeared on her face, "I know he's annoying, but shit, so am I...but I never thought Ty would ever hit him."  
  
"He was, singing some pretty insulting lyrics."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." He tapped on the steering wheel a little bit, "What would you do if Charlie or Emily sung it?"  
  
"I'd kick their butts into next year. That's what I'd do."  
  
Bosco laughed. Which, admittedly, so did Faith. "I better get upstairs, Fred might throw a fit if I don't."  
  
"Course," Bosco nodded, "See ya at work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya." Faith climbed out of the car, and closed it behind her as she headed up the front steps of her building.  
  
Waiting a minute as his partner went into her apartment block, he turned his attention to the street. It was mostly empty. He put the car into gear, and slowly pulled out along the road, headed back to his apartment. Maybe.  
  
His mind ached as he turned off Faith's street and headed up onto the main road, that in a round about way, led to his apartment. He drove for what seemed like ages, before he turned the radio on. He searched the stations for something, anything, but nothing he heard was what he wanted to _hear_.   
  
Pulling up outside his apartment building, Bosco got out of his car. But he didn't walk into his apartment. Instead, he begun walking along the street.  
  
"She's like the wind through my tree, she rides the night, next to me..." The words came out sound, and he continued on, "She leads me through moonlight...only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my heart... but she doesn't know what she's done..." The pain, the anger he felt inside.... "Feel her breath on my face, her body close to me...can't look in her eyes...she's out of my league...just a fool to believe I have anything she needs...she's like the wind..." He stopped on the footpath, looking ahead of him. Looking at nothing.  
  
~  
  
Faith found her way up to her floor, and then into her and Fred's apartment. Closing the door behind her, she silently slipped off her shoes, and hung her jacket on the coat rack just behind the door. She crept along the hallway, when she noticed a dim light coming from the living room. Fred must have still been awake. She walked into the room, to see Fred sitting on the sofa, smile on his face, two wine glasses on the coffee table. "Happy Birthday Faith..." he told her.  
  
She smiled over at him, "Not for another half hour... but hon, that's so sweet."  
  
Fred smiled back.  
  
~  
  
Bosco started walking again, "I look in the mirror and all I see...is a young old man with only a dream...am I just fooling myself? That she'll stop the pain? Living without her...I'd go insane..." his heart ached, and the next part came out more intense, "Feel her breath on my face, her body close to me... can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league...just a fool to believe I have anything she needs... she's like the wind..."  
  
~  
  
"Join me?" Fred asked his wife, pulling a bottle of wine from a ice bucket behind a huge bunch of fresh flowers.  
  
"Aww Fred, that's too much..." Faith cooed, walking over and sitting down beside him.  
  
"Well, it's not all..." he said, pouring the wine into the two glasses and handing one to her.  
  
~  
  
"Feel your breath on my face, your body close to me... can't look in your eyes, you're out of my league...just a fool to believe... she's like the wind... just a fool to believe... she's like the wind..."  
  
~  
  
Faith took a lone sip of her wine before placing the glass down on the coffee table, "Fred, this is... lovely. Thank you."  
  
~  
  
Bosco stood there, sharp pains stabbing in his heart, his eyes aching to shed tears. But he wasn't about to, and he started walking again. He didn't know where to, he wouldn't know until he reached the place. Wherever it was.  
  
~  
  
Fred smiled at his wife, "That's not all though. Jenny at work, she's been helping me... with a song."  
  
"A song?" Faith asked, smiling as she took another sip of her wine. "What song?"  
  
Smiling, Fred stood up and walked over to the radio just across the room. Music soon filled the room, it wasn't too loud, but loud enough, Fred thought in his mind. "So many 25th's of December, just as many 4th of July's...and we're still holding it together...it only comes down to you and I..."  
  
Almost crying, Faith stood up and walked over to Fred, he was still singing, but now with his arms wrapped around her. "I know you can still remember, things we said from the start... when we said that this could be special, I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart.....another year has gone by, and I'm still the one by your side after everything that's gone by...there's still no one saying goodbye, though another year has gone by..."  
  
"Fred, thank you..." Faith whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled at her, returning the kiss. Knowing the next lyrics of the song so well, it being one of her favorites., Faith sung. "I've never been much for occasions, you never let a birthday go by without announcing how much you love me...but the truth was always there...right there in your eyes..."  
  
Fred nodded, still smiling, "And we're still holding hands when we're walking...acting like we've only just met... but how could that be when there is so much history..."  
  
Smiling together, the couple sang the last verse. "Guess that's how true lovers can get... another year has gone by."  
  
Standing there in each other's arms, Faith smiled at Fred, "Thank you Fred, I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Faith..." He smiled back, "Happy Birthday." And they leant in and kissed again.  
  
~  
  
Sitting in his car a few blocks from Kim's apartment, Jimmy had his elbow resting against the window, his hand supporting his head. What was he doing here? Two marriages, down the tubes. And why? _Infidelity. _The word rung in his mind. But it was the truth, he had committed adultery, in both of his marriages. First with Kim's sister, and next with his best friend's girlfriend. He wasn't a good father, damned well far from it, because if he was, he reminded himself, he would have been there for Joey, for Kim. _Damn you Jimmy... damn you..._  
  
Starting his engine up, he pulled the car into a U-turn, and headed back to Kim's place.   
  
~  
  
Alex and Ty lay in the bed, their naked bodies pressed against each other in a burning heat from the love making they had done. Contented with her life, Alex pressed her head against her lover's chest, "I could get used to this..." she exhaled.  
  
"Mmmm... me too." Ty replied, running his hand through her silken blonde hair.  
  
She turned her head to look up at him, "You know, you didn't have to hit Carlos."  
  
"He was pissing you off." He said defensively.  
  
Alex tilted her head to the side, "I was giving him shit all evening, I got what I deserved."  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for what I did."  
  
She let out a sigh, "You have to. You live with the guy."  
  
Angry, Ty pulled away, sitting up in the bed. Alex sat about behind him, draping the sheet around her chest. "Even if you don't mean it, just so that he thinks you take back what you did." He looked at her, anger still in his face. She knew he wasn't about to apologize   
  
Angry herself, Alex climbed out of the bed, slipping on her under garments, followed by her jeans and blouse. As the last button of her top was buttoned, she turned to her boyfriend, he sat there, looking away, still angry. "You told him to grow up, look at you!"  
  
Ty shot her a scowl, "I'm not apologizing. I stood up for you. I *thought* you'd be grateful."  
  
"Yeah, well here's something I learnt, Ty. Violence doesn't solve anything. I thought in your job you would have known that better than any of us."  
  
"Don't teach me my job, you're a paramedic." He bit back.  
  
"Stuff you!" Alex shouted, gathering her jacket and shoes before turning and heading out the door.   
  
Ty just sat in the bed, shaking his head, when he heard the front door slam as she left. "Damn it." He hit the pillow next to him.  
  
~  
  
Jimmy pulled up on the opposite side of the street from Kim's apartment. His plan of what he'd say changed several times from what it had originally been. He climbed out of the car slowly, taking in a breath as he closed the door behind him.  
  
He approached the front door to the apartment building, slowly, before entering. Inside, he found his way up to Kim's apartment and knocked quietly a few times. Not intending, or wanting, to wake Joey at all.  
  
The door took a moment before he could hear a snib and it opened, the safety chain visible through the small gap there. Kim's tired face greeted him, "Jimmy?" She yawned, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I..I need to talk. We need to talk." He swallowed. "Please?"  
  
Taking a moment to think, Kim closed the door and the sound of the chain being released lightened a little bit of the weight on Jimmy's chest. Then the door opened again, and he saw her standing there, wearing one of his old NY Firefighter's jerseys. "You've got two minutes." She stepped aside, allowing him in.  
  
Jimmy walked in, and stood just a short distance from the door, that Kim had now closed. "I've been thinking about it...and I don't want to have sole custody of Joey."  
  
"You came back here to tell me this? Couldn't you have told me at work tomorrow?" She asked, her tone a little annoyed.  
  
"When I took Joey to school this morning, he said he wanted to go back to mommy's...Kim, it wasn't until that moment that I realized, that I knew where it was he belonged."  
  
Kim's heart almost skipped a beat, "Jimmy, what are you saying? That I can..that he lives here now?" The excitement she felt certainly noticeable in her squeaky voice.  
  
"That, we all live here now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't mean, us together...but as a real family environment. You said yourself he needs both his parents. Why not under the same roof?"  
  
"Jimmy...you can't be serious. You know what that would do to him."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. It'd give him the balance in his life he needs. Come on Kim, for Joey. He needs us both to be around, to be there for him. We can't do that if I live in a different house. Spending all this time with him, it's made me realize that we're a family, and what a cockup I've made with us."  
  
Kim ran her hand through her hair, "I just...I don't know."  
  
Jimmy stepped up to her, "What if I told you it wasn't just Joey I was thinking of...what if, I told you, I wanted you...and me...to try again? This time a real go. At a real family."  
  
"Jimmy... don't do this."  
  
He shook his head, stepping back, "Kim... maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have... maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could have..." he sung, looking right at her, "Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time."  
  
Kim didn't know how she felt, she was tired, but most of all confused and angry.  
  
"You were always on my mind...You were always on my mind. Maybe I didn't hold you all those lonely, lonely times...and I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that you're mine. If I made you feel second best, girl I'm so sorry I was blind. You were always on my mind, you were always on my mind..." he swallowed, taking in the next part more firmly, "Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died...give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied...satisfied..." there was a paused as he stepped up to her,"Little things I should have said an done, I just never took the time...you were always on my mind...you were always on my mind...you were always on my mind."  
  
Kim closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds, before opening them, she was close to tears. "Jimmy...please, please just go."  
  
"But Kim..." he pleaded, she shook her head 'no', "Just think about it, please?" He asked, she just looked right at him. "I'll go...but we need to talk this through."  
  
Kim watched as he left, the door closing behind him. She let out a breath, and snibbed the lock, before leaning up against the door. Tears flowed unevenly down her cheeks, "Why does it hurt so bad?" she sung in a near whisper. "Why, do I feel so sad..." she stepped away from the door, looking at it, "Thought, I was over you...but I keep crying...when I don't love you, so why do I hurt so bad?" More tears flowed down her face, "I gotta get you, outta my head...it hurts so bad..."  
  
Taking in a breath, Kim walked back through to her bedroom, and curled up at the head end of the bed, snuggling into a thick pillow as more tears flowed. "Never again, that's what I said to myself...I never wanna feel your kinda pain again boy...just when I think it's over, just when I think it's through...I find myself right back in love with you..." She looked toward the door to her bedroom, her heart aching so badly inside. She wanted Jimmy, she wanted them...she had done, since forever.  
  
~  
  
Faith and Fred sat on the sofa, they cuddled together, enjoying the soothing instrumental music playing on the stereo down low and the dim light from the lamp. "This is the perfect evening..." Faith sighed, her head against her husband's chest.  
  
"Yep...no work, no kids, no Boscorelli..."  
  
Angered by the statement, Faith pulled away, looking at Fred, "What?"  
  
"I'm just saying, there's no distractions."  
  
"But you just _had to say _Bosco's name?" She bit back.  
  
Fred put his arm around her, to try pull her closer, but she only moved further back. "Faith, come on...don't ruin tonight, it's your birthday."  
  
"You ruined it Fred, not me." She said, getting up from the sofa and heading toward the doorway.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" He demanded, standing up.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk." She said firmly, defensively, turning back to him.  
  
"More like going to see Boscorelli. Admit it, you think more of him then you do of me!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Faith shook her head, "Don't do jealousy Fred, it doesn't fit you."  
  
"No? Well, explain why you spend so much time with Boscorelli? Why you spend so much time talking about him?"  
  
"He's my partner!"  
  
"And I'm your damned well husband!" Fred hollered, even louder than her voice. Not wanting to take this shit right now, Faith turned and begun heading out the living room door. "You walk out of this apartment Faith...."  
  
She froze in her steps, before turning to him. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You walk out the front door, I give up on you. It's your choice."  
  
"You can't do that to me."  
  
Fred didn't say anything else, he just sat back down on the sofa, looking at the wall opposite him.  
  
Faith stood there for a few moments, and something in her, something deep down inside, made her turn back around, and walk out along the hallway. She grabbed her jacket and shoes, and slipped them on, before heading out the front door. Slamming the door loudly behind her.  
  
She walked along the corridor of apartments until she reached the elevator. After pressing the button to call the lift, it seemed like forever for it to come up, and when it did, the doors slid open and she stepped inside. She turned around and pressed the Ground Floor button, and the doors slid closed. "With every day that passes you fade away so slow... and all I ask from you..." she took in a breath, tears streaming down her face, "Is finally let me go...you were there and I did care...but now you've changed and re-arranged all that we had shared together..."  
  
The elevator reached the ground floor, and the doors slid open. She stepped out and headed out of the apartment building. It had gotten colder outside. "Save me from your deep obsession, let me go...please let me go...I'm falling out of love again..." More tears flowed as the last words came out over her quivering lips.  
  
~  
  
Sully sat up in his bed next to his sleep wife, Tatiana. He had been reading a book since he came home, and only now decided to place it down and get some shut eye. After placing down the book, he switched off the bedside lamp and turned over on his side, snuggling up to Tatiana. She reciprocated, by turning over, half-asleep, smiled, and then closed her eyes as she lay up against him. Sully looked down at her, he was happy. Finally happy. And it was all because of her, because of Tatiana. "You're the only one and only my heart's beatin' for..." he recalled the words of one of the songs Ty had showed him in his headset one afternoon. He brushed his hand through her silken hair, smiling, "I love you, need I say more, now and ever, we'll be together..." his words became mere whispers as he recited more of the song. "Of that you can be sure  
I love you, need I say more...I don't know just what it is that you're needing to hear me say...the way that I'm feeling is more than mere words can describe...and all this discussion could never do justice to something so heavenly-made..." He leant forward, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I'd rather tell you with touches how I feel inside..."  
  
Tatiana was still half-awake, but she was now looking up at him, smiling back.  
  
"Let me hold you, let me show you what true love's all about..." Sully smiled more, caressing her cheek, "In these arms of mine I know you will find you won't do without anymore...I'll love you forever, need I say more..."  
  
"Oh John..." Tatiana cried, "That was the most beautiful lyrics...thank you."  
  
"Anytime." He kissed her. She returned the embrace, slipping her arm around him, and kissing him tenderly back.  
  
~  
  
Faith was walking along the street, a strong breeze passing her by. Her eyes were flooded with tears, and she was hurting so badly inside. She walked for what seemed like forever, the streets were quieter this time of night, so she was mostly alone, aside from a few street kids going through rubbish bins in an alley across the road from her.  
  
"I heard he sang a good song...I heard he had a style...and so I came to see him, to listen for a while..." she stopped in her steps, a boy about twelve years old was standing a few feet away from the boys. She was about to keep on going when he met her eyes. "And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes...strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words..." she sung, shifting on the spot where she stood to get a better look at the boy, "Killing me softly with his song...killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words...killing me softly with his song..."  
  
The boy soon disappeared along with the other two, and she continued along the street, "I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd...I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud...I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on strumming my pain with his fingers...singing my life with his words...killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song...telling my whole life with his words..."  
  
Faith fell silent as she continued walking on, thinking about her life, about her cancer. Her heart felt so heavy, and every part of her cried out for the pain to go away.   
  
She had been walking for around twenty minutes, when a familiar figure appeared up the street, only a few buildings away. Her heart pounded, but more with a stabbing yearning than nervousness or anything like that as she saw his face clearly, looking back at her.  
  
~  
  
Bosco had been walking along the streets for what seemed like forever, just alone with his own thoughts, with his own life that he was forced to account for. _What a waste... _his life, but it wasn't all a waste. But some of it, no, most of it was a waste. And he wanted to change it. The buildings he saw as he walked along the street were mostly closed up with wire gates, or garage doors that came down, each marked with graffiti of some kind. But his attention was caught when he saw a familiar figure up ahead, it was Faith. _Faith?_  
  
He continued walking along, until he reached her. "What are you doing out so late?" He asked, but was now mentally kicking himself up the butt for sounding like an interfering parent.  
  
"Fred and I...we had a fight."  
  
Bosco didn't flinch, "Oh geez, I'm sorry Faith." He lied, he wasn't sorry... but he should have been. She'd had a fight with her husband, and he didn't care. _What the hell is wrong with you, stupid ass?_  
_  
_Faith walked ahead for a few steps, before stopping and beginning to sing, "Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round...turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears..." She paused in mid song, and turned to Bosco, "Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous, that the best of all the years have gone by...turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes...turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart..." she was almost in tears, just singing, looking at him, "Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart..."

"Faith..." Bosco choked, hearing her beautiful voice, seeing the pain in her eyes, she stepped away from him, walking along the street. "Faith..." he called after her, but she just apologized and hurriedly kept on walking. 

Not willing to take that as her answer, Bosco ran after her. He pulled her around, and she stood in front of him, crying. "Let me be your hero..." he whispered, wiping away her tears, "Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" he continued to sing, "Would you run...and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?" Faith just swallowed, and he brought his hand to her face and gently touched her lips, "Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh oh please tell me this...now would you die...for the one you love...hold me in your arms tonight..."  
  
Faith pulled away, shaking her head, and started walking along. He stood there, standing strong, and sang after her, "I can be your hero baby...I can kiss away the pain...I will stand by you forever...you can take my breath away...would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie, would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight..."  
  
Faith stopped, and turned back to him, "I can be your hero baby...I can kiss away the pain...I will stand by you forever...you can take my breath away..." those last words coming out, and Bosco placed his hand over his heart. There was a pause of silence as he walked over to her, "Ohhh I just wanna hold you...I just wanna hold you, oh yeah...am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight...I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain...Oh yeah...I will stand by you forever... you can take my breath away..."  
  
Bosco stood before her, his voice stronger, "I can be your hero...I can kiss away the pain...and I will stand by you forever!" Taking in a breath, he lowered his voice to almost a whispering tone, "You can take my breath away...you can take my breath away...I can be your hero..."  
  
Faith was crying even more now, her hand covering her quivering lips, and Bosco stepped up closer to her. He caressed her cheek, lowering her hand and holding it in his. "Happy Birthday, Faith," he said softly to her.  
  
"Boz..." she cried, letting go of his hand, and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She cried more, sobbing.  
  
Bosco ran his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her, as he hugged her back.  
  
~  
  
Sitting out on the front steps to Ty and Carlos' building, Alex shivered from the cold. She had been sitting out here for a good while now, hoping Ty would come running after her. But he never did. It hurt her so badly inside, their fight, what was said between them both. She cried, sniffing.  
  
"I know..." she begun, singing the song low, "...that when you look at me...there's so much that you don't see. But if you would only take the time, I know in my heart you'd find a girl who's scared sometimes...who isn't always strong." She let out a breath, more tears flowing down her face, "Can't you see the hurt in me? I feel so all alone, I wanna run to you...oooh..."  
  
Alex went to sing the next part, when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly jumped to her feet, turning around, Ty stood there. "Ty..."  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"Wh...how long, were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough...I'm sorry baby, for, being an ass."  
  
"I'm sorry too...Ty, I just, I love you..."  
  
Ty walked up to Alex and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too." He kissed her, tenderly.  
  
She kissed him back, looking up into his chocolate eyes, "You know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me before."  
  
"The same with you." He replied, "Come on, let's get upstairs."  
  
Alex nodded, but something drew her back, and she looked around her, "You know, I haven't seen Carlos come home yet."  
  
"He's probably pissed at me." Ty replied, she turned back to him, "But I'll apologize when I see him next, I promise."  
  
"Good," she smiled, hooking her arm in his, as they walked up the steps.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Carlos was at a coffee house just up from the precinct, with Doc, who had called back around to the precinct to see if the young paramedic was still there and in need of a lift home. Which he was, after a coffee.  
  
Several coffee's later, however, they were still sitting in the small shop. Carlos wore a grin, while Doc looked at him with a bemused look on his face. "What's with you?"  
  
"Oh, you know..." Carlos smiled, he looked out the window, before turning back to Doc. "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day..."  
  
"Oh no, not the singing again..." Doc shook his head, "Don't you dare..."  
  
The young paramedic smiled, "When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away...an enchanted moment, and it sees me through..." he looked back out the window again, smiling at the evening that had passed, as if knowingly. "It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you...and can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are...it's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far...and can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest..."  
  
Carlos turned back to Doc, and Doc finally gave in, and the two of them sung in union. "It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best...there's a time for everyone if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn...there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours..."  
  
The young paramedic smiled wider, letting out a sigh. _All they needed was a little song...._ he thought as he looked out the window again. The heavens started to send a light drizzle of rain, and he knew deep down inside that this was the most perfect moment in time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~fin  
  
**  
Footnote:**  
Lyrics used in this story (in order) were: Ooh Stick You by Daphne & Celeste; When I Fall in Love by Nat King Cole; She's Like the Wind by Patrick Swazye; Another Year Gone By by Celine Dion; Always on My Mind by Elvis Presley; Why Does it Hurt So Bad by Whitney Houston; Falling Out Of Love by DeepObsesion; Need I Say More by George Strait; Killing Me Softly by Lauren Hill; Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler; Hero by Enrique Iglasias; Run to You by Whitney Houston; Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John. All lyrics belong to their owners, and are used here without permission.  
**  
Footnote 2:**  
This story was intended to be a Karaoke Fic, but I changed my mind, and decided to do a full Fledged musical, instead. It's my first, so if you were offended, I do apologise. To be soon followed by a non-musical sequel. ;) 


End file.
